


Can I see you again?

by halfsynth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsynth/pseuds/halfsynth
Summary: To be honest Merlin’d have never imagined things like this would happen in real life, especially that it would happen to him. It seemed that he was part of God's miracle, karma did exist or the universe decided to blessed him, but he had a date with a charming blonde.Sequel to 'Can I give a flower?'





	Can I see you again?

Who says you can’t go on a date on a Tuesday night? Sure, you’ll regret it in the morning if you come back home after midnight but who cares.

Arthur and Merlin had dinner the same day they met. Before they parted ways, they exchanged numbers and said goodbye even though they would see each other again in three hours.

 

Arthur’s way home

He couldn’t believe how his day had improved from one second to the next. Turning on the stereo, his favorite station blessed him with Bon Jovi’s hits during the car ride. He smiled and sang along, always paying attention to the road.

He arrived to the parking lot of his building and turned off the car. He had completely forgotten the lift wasn’t working but nothing could ruin his mood now, not even if he had to climb five floors of stairs. Meanwhile, Arthur made a mental list of chores to do before picking Merlin up :

 

-  call Leon and tell him he wouldn’t go to the gym;

-  charge his phone;

-  pick a nice outfit (note: not too casual nor too formal);

-  take a shower;

-  get dressed;

-  choose a cologne (note: very important).

 

Everything was good, more than good until the moment he stepped into the bathroom and realized he hadn’t asked Merlin about his favorite food. Would he like thai, italian, maybe ethnic? Arthur didn’t mind at all but he wanted to impress his now potential boyfriend (a little bit presumptuous, yes, we know) and didn’t like the idea of taking Merlin to a place that, in the worst case, he wouldn’t enjoy. First, he can’t just text him and ask; second, he won’t take Merlin to Morgana’s restaurant, that's not even an option tonight. Arthur sighed and decided to try his luck and check for the restaurant-buffets in the outskirts of London.

 

At eight thirty, dressed in a white slim fit shirt (partially covered by a black leather jacket) and dark blue jeans, he was already on his way to Merlin’s house.

 

Merlin’s way home

“What just happened?” He asked himself when Arthur left.

To be honest Merlin had never imagined things like this could happen in real life, especially to him. It seemed that he was part of a God's miracle, karma did exist or the universe had decided to bless him, but he had a date with a charming blonde.

No, Merlin wasn’t in shook.

Well.

Maybe a little.

 

_To: Will._

Can you pick me up at the Richmond park

_From: Will._

Why 

_To: Will._

Because I have gossip

_To: Will._

I have a date tonight 

_To: Will._

With a guy I met 5 mins ago

_To: Will._

Did I do the right thing?

_To: Will._

WILL

_From: Will._

don’t know if u FINALLY broke up with that wanker bf of yours or u re gonna cheat on him but im proud

 

During the car ride, Merlin explained the whole situation and Will just laughed, then he pouted, and finally gave Merlin an indignant look. Some of the following phrases were:

\-  “Why are you so lucky?”

-  “Why doesn’t it happen to me? It's not fair!”

-  “Do you know how long it takes me to ask a girl out?”

-  “I haven’t got laid in three months, Merlin!”

-  “Not even a kiss!”

Despite Will’s attempts to make Merlin laugh, the poor man couldn’t think of something else than _‘is this right?’_

Let’s see: at 2pm Merlin’s status changed from in _a relationship_ to _single_ in less than a minute of discussion. He didn’t have the chance to argue back, and when he was left alone he realized that nothing would change his boyfriend’s mind. Okay, ex-boyfriend.

He bet he looked pathetic with a bouquet of handmade flowers in the middle of the park staring at nothing, and it got worse when a nice old lady asked him if he was okay and made Merlin sit down on the same bench Arthur found him. The woman, Margaret, was the first to receive a flower and that’s how everything started.

At seven o’clock, Merlin finally decided that yes, he deserved to have a good time even if he’d been single for five hours. Not that Merlin believed in destiny but Arthur appeared for a reason, right? Right. But even with positive thoughts, Will’s approval and half of his own conscience telling him to stop overthinking and just do it Merlin was still unsure.

Now he had to take a quick shower before picking his black jeans and his favorite chocolate brown sweater.

 

*

 

The dinner went well. _More than well_.

“Sure you don’t want some meat?” Asked Arthur the second they sat on the table. He saw how Merlin picked two different salads and vegetables cooked in different forms.

“No, thanks. I’m on my way to become vegan.”

“Just like my sister. I won’t introduce you two, you both will try to convert me too.”

“I’d never do that! It’s a personal choice. You must decide if you prefer eating plants and helping the environment instead of supporting those evil corporations that don’t give a fuck about animals and make their lives a living hell just to kill them.” He said without blinking, with his best serious look. It lasted few seconds before he started laughing.

“ _Mer_ lin!”

“Like I said, it’s a choice.”

“But you made me feel like a monster and I already have Morgana for that.”

“I was kidding, sorry.” Arthur was pushing the beef to the side of his plate and focusing on the Spanish omelette. “Arthur, it’s okay.”

“Well, I’m not very hungry anyway. Better tell me, Merlin, what do you do?”

“I’m a substitute history teacher at the primary school, that’s my job for now, but-”

“History? You said you like fantasy, I thought you’d had gone for literature.”

“Yes, but you didn’t let me finish. I went for hist-

“Oh, sorry. Uh. I mean, go on.”

“I chose it so I could focus my studies on folklore. Therefore, I’m a folklorist.”

“So, you’re like some expert in myths and legends?”

“And tradition, music, superstitions, tales, beliefs. But what about you?”

“Business, nothing spectacular. Now tell me more about folklore.”

“Don’t you think is childish?”

“I think is awesome.”

 

During dinner Arthur realized that Merlin was something out of this world. Arthur’d define him as a synonym of passion: passion for life and knowledge.

He learned that Merlin’s mother had supported him when he chose this career, knowing that if he didn’t get a job in a university, the job wouldn’t pay well; that couldn’t have happened with Uther. Also Merlin told him he didn’t like to teach but he had no choice.

And like Arthur was the host of a interview show, he tried to find out a little more about Merlin: his hobbies, his favorite color, his routine, his dreams and that’s how they ended playing twenty questions.

Then the conversation turned to Arthur’s life. His boring and programmed life.

 

Two hours after dinner and a failed attempt of going to the cinema (since there was one movie and nor Merlin or Arthur liked the action ones) they decided to call it a night. Arthur drove Merlin back to his house, turned off the engine and remained silent. What should he say? Yes, the date was successful but would it be just a one-night thing or would they see each other again? Of course Arthur knew it was too soon to jump into a relationship, not that he was in love yet, but which was the next step?

Merlin shifted awkwardly, removing the seat belt.

“So-

“Merlin-

“Yes?”

“No, tell me.”

“You first.”

“Seriously, go on.”

“It’s nothing, I… Okay. I wanted to thank you for cheering me up and well, this. I had a great time tonight.”

“I thought you’d need some fun after today.”

“Indeed.”

Arthur didn’t respond and Merlin took it as a sign, he knew it was almost midnight and Arthur surely wanted to go home, so he opened the door but before he could say goodbye, Arthur gently grabbed him by the arm.

“Can I see you again, Merlin? I know you’ve been single for ten hours and I don’t want to push you into anything, I’m good with being friends.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I mean, I like the bit I know about you, and don’t let me start with physical attraction.” At this, Merlin blushed and Arthur laughed.

“You know how to flatter a guy, don’t you.”

“Only the ones I like:”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Thank you, but you didn’t answer my question. Can I see you again?”

“Honestly, I’m not ready for a relationship. It still hurts, even if he was a bastard. I want to get over it, have sometime for myself... But I like you too, and a friend of mine told me I shouldn’t waste this chance so yes, we can meet again. As friends, for now. You don’t have to wait for me, you’re free to date people and all that. I’m sorry I can’t offer more-”

“Merlin?”

“Hm?”

“Shut up.”

“But-“

“'For now’ gives me something to hold on to. I feel you’re worth the wait.”

 

With a kiss on the cheek, they said goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct any spelling/grammatical error :)
> 
> Thanks for reading (and the patience)!


End file.
